Forget Me Not
by Ficchii
Summary: She knows what and who she really is, she knows her destiny, she knows her duty. She knew what is the sole reason of her existence, yet somehow, she still refuse to believe that her whole life had already been set up. By a sleeping ancestor, no less! Previously 'The Blood I Longed'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I disclaimed, and this also includes future chapters. Vampire Knight isn't mine and will never be.**

**Prologue**

"I finally arrived..." Said the hooded figure. Her soft, smooth voice made huge possibility that she is a woman. "Might as well welcome my own lonely self in, then." She stepped in through the strong, metal gate.

Her long, pale-white, smooth feet walks through the treed ground, humming a song with her oh-so-melodic voice. The feeling you get when you're around her was so soothing, yet her aura was so demanding. None could feel any threatening vibe, but people keep on keeping her guards up when she's near.

Her feet came to a smooth halt, as she was standing adjacently to the medium-sized building. "Must be Kaien's place..." She mumbled. She closed the small gap between her and the doors, her slender fingers knocking on it slightly, but loud enough to be heard thoroughly.

"Who is it?" She could hear the cheerful, and gentle tone. The door went wide open, as the figure of a short, auburn-haired girl welcomed her eyes. _Could it be her?_ She thought. "Sorry... But who are you?"

_Ah, it seems like she still doesn't remember_, the hooded figure thought again. She smiled, though not visible to the auburn-haired due to her cloak. "You must be Yuuki Cross, aren't you?"

Yuuki nodded. "And you are..?"

She was about to open her mouth when she heard another's voice. It was slightly heavier, warmer, yet more fake. "Yuuki, who is it?"

A man in his middle-aged, with straw hair walked. He eyed the hooded figure cautiously, until his smile reappears. "You must be Hashizuka-chan, aren't you?!"

She flinched at how he adresses her so familiarly, but nodded anyways. "Yes, Kaien, it is me. Now do you mind if I enter? I have something to say to you."

He nodded, opening the door just a bit more wider. "You're free to come in, Hashizuka-chan. Please, follow me."

Kaien walked off to his office. He opened the double-doors widely, allowing Hashizuka to enter, and then enter the door himself, then close it silently.

"So, what do you wish to talk about, Hashizuka-chan?"

Hashizuka didn't respond immediately. She firstly took off her smooth, black cloak, revealing snow-white hair, fair pale skin, blue-grayish orbs, and cherry red lips. She stared at the room thoroughly, smiling while doing so. "This room hadn't changed all too much since my last visit."

Kaien only nodded. "Yes of course, I didn't see any reason to change it." He walk towards his chair, sitting. "Now, seriously, what do you want to discuss?"

Since her black cloak had fall off to her back, it is now clear to what kind of clothe she is wearing. Long-sleeve, knee-long white short dress with delicate patterns and ruffle, including laces, white-pinkish stockings, and knee-high white fitting boots with silver shoelace. "I want to join the night class." She stated.

Kaien's once nonchalant face, soon turned gaping out of surprise. "...seriously?"

She nodded firmly. "What made you so surprised, Kaien? I am the same like my parents, I want peace to engulf the world. Your pacifism ideology is most likely one way to do it." She smirked, her hands trailing to some of the books on the shelves. "After all, aside from that fact, it is easier to watch him and inspect the council more secretively this way."

"What makes you decide that now is the right time?" He sighed in defeat. "After so long that I offered you to join, why now? What makes you changed your mind?"

"The time is coming closer to wake her up, Kaien." She huffed. "And that also means the enemy would also rise her long sleeping queen, which most likely would bring a war to our kind." Hashizuka straightened her skirt, then decided to sit on one of the comfortable cushion.

"What changes does being in the night-class do?" Kaien frowned, clearly not getting Hashizuka's way of thinking.

"What are you, an idiot or something?" Though she form it as a question, it sounded more like a statement. "The night class are mostly formed of aristocrats. Being an ultimate pureblood that loves to distant herself from the council as I am, what is the best way to gather attention than befriending the sons and daughters of the nobles?"

He shook his head, still confused. "I didn't quite catch what you mean, Hashizuka-chan." His face and tone were all serious now.

"You really are an idiot." She exclaimed. "If I am close to the council, not only I would be given more of a help, they would also help the Heartstrings side if a war between Heartstrings and Dewfields ever happens. Best to gather help as much as I could, right? Who knows what will happen next."

Finally understanding her words, Kaien went back to his cheerful-self. He knows that this smell danger, but he believed on Hashizuka Kuran even more than he believed on her brother, Kaname Kuran. She is trustworthy, and would never dare to harm a single fly. "Then you could of course enter! But please, I don't want to stir an uproar if you suddenly joined. So please let them become more familiar would your... Authoritative scent and presence before you finally decides to show yourself. You are to stay in this building until your uniform is finished made, how does that sound?"

Hashizuka nodded. Her once slightly-warm expression and soothing aura had turned into a sly smile and demanding, scary, and mysterious vibe. "I am fine with that, Kaien."

He sweatdropped. He was almost sure that she was about to kill him there and then because of him, ruling her like that. Not to mention, her aura... Her surroundings... It feels even more... authoritative than before. "Good." He stated. "I almost thought you would kill me then."

She chuckled humorously, only her soothing voice that didn't change. Only that aspect.

* * *

The night class were aware that there is an interruption, not a threatening presence, but enough to make them wonder who is this guest is.

"Shiki," Rima's voice was still the same as usual, toneless. "I wonder who came just now..."

Shiki only shook his head, chewing another stick of pocky.

"What about you, Kaname-sama?" A girl, with beautiful brown with shade of pinks who was named Ruka asked. "Do you know who came?"

The strong, cool, pureblood shook his head just slightly. "It felt familiar," he stared off the window. "Just slightly less powerful, I wonder who..."

Seeing that their leader was also confused, the night class become more aware. There's no one in the vampire realm that is enough to make the Kuran pureblood wonder. So who is this girl?

As if right on cue, after Kaname's statement, a strong gust of sickening strong, powerful, demanding, and scary aura came. All were tensed, until they see the small, just slightly visible, smile crept to his face.

"So it really is her." He mumbled. "I wonder how much have you changed, my dear little sister?"

To Be Continued

**A/N: This is only a prologue, so it is very short yes. Sorry:3 anyway, there would be some weird things happening. So be aware.  
And you've realized that Hashizuka, Kaname, and Yuuki (though she doesn't remember it) are related right? Well, don't ask me why does Hashizuka looked very different than the other Kurans. I will explain it later throughout the story.  
Well, I know it sucked, so sorry. But please, review? If there's any, maybe it would make my writing better? Please? Love you all XD.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight belonged to Matsuri Hino. Nothing's mine aside from my own OC and the plot of this fanfic-_-.**

My eyes slowly, but steadily, flutter open as the faint track of moonlight crawls to the edge of my bed. I rose up from my comfortable blue delicate bed. Not my favorite color, but it is enough, as I am not going to stay in Kaien's house for too long. When my uniform would be finish made, I will move to the moon dorms. Not a very pleasing thought, remembering the fact that I raise everyone's caution when I come close.

It had been three-days since I've arrived, and no night-class had decide to pay me a visit. Not that I expect any. The fact that they completely ignore my obvious presence was actually relieving. Must have been Kaname's doing.

I shrugged the smooth blue blanket away from my body, the presence of it actually have no meaning. I am a vampire, a strong one at that, and due to that fact, I never felt cold or hot. My temperature is simply normal all the time.

As I rub the sleep out of my eyes, I heard a soft-knock through the door, and small, light-hearted mutter. "Hashizuka-san?"

It was Yuuki. I smiled gently. She doesn't remember, yet. It is still not the right time for her awakening. However, being close to my little sister, being able to talk with her casually, have already satisfied me. Her reaction was funny when she found out that I am Kaname's little sister. She was dumbfounded then, her eyes were staring at me thoroughly. She stated that even though we're blood-related, we don't look all too similar.

My feet brought me towards the door, my hands softly turning the doorknob. "Yes, Yuuki?"

She smiled, looking cheerful as ever, even though it is night time to her kind. "Your uniform was finished, your extra order of different size uniform was also finished," her eyes then darted to the doors to Kaien's office. "You also have a guest."

I smirked. As if on cue, I feel a warm, jumpy, yet cutely-demanding presence, radiating from Kaien's office. Ah, so she's here? Right on time as usual, she never disappoint me even once.

I nodded my head, indicating that I understand her words. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

She nodded, then cheerfully skipped to her room. I sighed, just how could she be that cheerful? What would happen when she wakes up?

I immediately toss that thought away, opening the door to my washroom. I quickly wash myself, and then dress myself up with a simple 3/4-sleeve black t-shirt with short skirt. I put on my stocking and grab my shoes, also putting it on. I walk silently to the Chairman's office.

I didn't knock the door, knowing that Kaien won't even mind. He was casually talking with my "guest" until I came. He smiled at me.

Sitting in front of him was probably one of the cutest vampire alive. Her skin was creamy white, not the slightest bit pale. Her eyes were pink, her hair also took the same color, just shades lighter, baby-pink. She wore elegant knee-long pink quarter sleeve dress, with ruffles here and there. She wore a simple baby-pink fishnet stocking and white shoes. Her waist-long hair was tied into a tidy ponytail, with an elegant white ribbon to tie it. She simply looked like an elegant doll. She immediately smiles when she look at me, her once calm face turn out into a playful smirk.

"Hashizuka-sama!" The pink-girl exclaimed, standing up from her seat and throwing herself at me. "I've missed you!"

I chuckled at the noble's behavior. Sakura Kugayama is the my most-trusted person. She's light my right hand men... Or woman, in her case. Despite of her cute looks and irresistible personalities, when she's up to fighting, she could easily beat her enemy without any problem.

I ruffled her hair. "Sakki." I said. "How's the mission I gave you?"

She let go of me, nodding her head. "It went well, of course."

I smiled. Her last mission was something that involved loads of troubles... Yet she manage just perfectly. "I know you won't let me down," I said. "Kaien, so now you know why I want to have another uniform with different size, right?"

He nodded. "Kugayama-san would want to join the night class to, wouldn't she?" He smiled, showing her approval. "She seemed like a fine-lady, and very in-control."

Sakki twirled on her heels, facing Kaien. "So, when would our classes start?"

"Tomorrow night, of course." The legendary hunter said. "And for Hashizuka-chan, you are free to wander the academy now. It seems that my cute students have become accustomed of your presence," his eyes, then, glow dangerously. "Just remember to not enter the sun dorms. It is strictly prohibited."

I laughed, the laugh that everyone said sound like bells ringing, calming ones hearts. "We're not that crazed, Kaien. After all, Sakki despised crazy fangirls, she most likely would prevent me to intermingle with them."

Kaien nodded. "You're free to go, then."

Sakki nodded enthusiastically, bobbing her pink hair up-and-down. "Hashizuka-sama! Let's go! I want to wander the school grounds!"

I've always hated the way Sakki called me. I hate it when my closest-friend uses honorics to call me. Sakki was so stubborn, so adamant on calling me Hashizuka-sama.

She tugged my hands gently, bursting outside the door in an inhuman speed. I could see Yuuki's surprised look when she jolt out of her room due to the noise Sakki made, and Kiryuu's disgusted look as he feels yet another vampire in the same building as he is.

When we were already outside, Sakki's feet slowed down, until we were only walking. "Glad that we're out of the building." She exclaimed, her bangs slightly bobbing up and down as she walks. "I hate to be there. Kaien Cross, despite his looks, gave a cautious, almost interrogating, aura. I hate it. I feel like I've been stripped down, completely bare to be seen freely." She shook her head. "It's almost as if he believed in you, but he didn't believed in me, as if I would drink someone dry anytime."

I chuckled, grinning at Sakki. She is a weird girl, in a good way. One second she's all jumpy, the next she'll be all down. "Kaien's a good man." I smiled, eying the trees, surrounding the school ground. "Maybe it is because he had never meet you yet, Sakki. The Kugayama was famous for being so distant to the world outside the Vampire realm," I stated. "He doesn't know much about you and where did you came from, it's only obvious he'll be raising his caution. Once he gets to know you, though, he would never be so wary."

She stared at me, as if she was asking 'seriously? I've never heard you protecting a lowly human's pride.' But she nodded anyways. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Sakki?" I could feel it. She was eager on telling me something, but she wasn't really sure if she should tell me.

She sighed, walking slightly ahead of me, her boots made a clicking sound when it made a contact with the ground, despite the fact that it doesn't have high-heels. "On my way to the mission," she sighed again, her gaze drifted to the beautifully dimmed moon. "I met a level-C. She disgusted me to the point where I could feel my blood literally boils."

I raised one eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"She bad-mouthed you. How despicable!" Sakki, who was so angry, punched a tree next to her. Her hand didn't have any scraped, but the tree was broken. "She said that you, among all the purebloods, are the most low-being. She said you were probably picked by the Kurans! Saying that you didn't resemble any of them!"

I frowned. I seriously have no problem on being bad-mouthed by such a naïve level C, but I know Sakki would not be as calm as me. "So what did you do?"

"I said to her to take back her words, then I might spare her life." She grins victoriously. "She didn't do it. I dusted her, and it turns out she was the lover of the troublemaker."

I sighed. Knowing Sakki, she would probably tortured that poor girl to the point where she couldn't even move her limbs. "You know, Sakki," I said softly. "You are quite hotheaded."

She pouts. Oh how I want to pinch her cheeks. She's too cute for her well-being! "But it is required. You always kept your cool, who else would punish those who opposed you if I don't?"

I stayed silent. It was, after all, a rhetorical question. For a few moments, we stayed that way. It wasn't an awkward silent, in fact, it was rather the opposite. The feeling of joy overflowed me. Since Sakki is here, I wouldn't have to face the night class alone. She would be here. I won't be lonely, my most trusted person is here.

It wasn't until my nose caught the faint-scent of another vampire that I frowned. Sakki probably haven't feel it yet, but she will, soon. I tried to decipher the scent, to no avail. I'm not completely familiar with the night class, so it is impossible for me to take notice of who is approaching.

The scent got stronger, and stronger, Sakki had feel it now. Her body stiffened slightly. She was never a person that liked to be social with others. When she's close to someone, she would automatically feel attached, but seeing her close to someone is a rare-sight to see.

As we walk, too, the sounds of footstep could be hear. Until we're finally so close that we stopped.

My eyes catch the sight of a girl, inhumanly beautiful, with light-brown hair approaching. Her face was so beautiful, but she didn't adore her face with a smile, but a deep scowl. When she's close, her scowl somehow got deeper.

"Who are you both?" Ah, her way of speaking, must be an aristocrat. I hate how most aristocrat feel that they're in-charge and powerful. I hate those who act like they own the world, and this girl was no exception. Judging from the lack of chivalry given, I assumed she didn't realized that I am a pureblood, due to the fact that I somehow always suppressed my powers to the point where people would thought I'm a mere noble.

I could feel the way Sakki's body tensed that she immediately loathed the person standing before us. "Is that the way to ask question properly, lady?" Despite her calm and collected words, Sakki's aura screamed of horror and danger. "You are a noble after all, aren't you? Had your parents ever teach you manners?" She smiled, though even babies could see it's fake.

The lady's frown grew deeper. "I asked you first. Who are you? Why are you here?" She glared at me. "Those who dare to step on Kaname-sama's territory and destroy the peace that are maintained here is allowed to be executed, after all."

Oh, she has pride. Too much of it. I know I shouldn't let her words affect me, but seeing a noble talking like she's in control of all is a complete no no to me. "Please, we come in peace." I said softly, not wanting to make enemies.

She glared at me. "Peace? Do you have any proof? Zero. Nada. Zilch." She stated.

"You could ask Chairman Cross if you want to," Sakki glowered slightly. "We wanted to join this academy."

I was so busy taming my anger that I didn't feel another's presence closing in. All I know was the next second, I could feel an arm circling my neck threateningly. "Any guarantee you aren't planning something bad?" I could hear a husky, yet melodic voice whispering dangerously at my ears.

I wanted to laugh so bad. This boy's scent was quite familiar, despite not knowing him too well. Aidou Hanabusa, a big fan of my brother. He's literally obsessed, I tell you.

I chuckled. "I thought you were a genius, Aidou Hanabusa." I stated.

He snarled. "How do you know my name?" He tighten his arms. "And what did you mean?"

I know at this rate, Sakki was glaring daggers at Aidou. But she knew better than to interfere. So she stayed silent.

"If you really are a genius," I said incoherently. "you won't choke me cowardly from behind, nor would you made a direct contact."

Before he could even respond, I nudge his ribs, making him growled painfully, taking two steps back. As he clutched his ribs painfully, I release the boundaries I've created to suppressed my overwhelming power, making both sickeningly arrogant nobles eyes went wide. "Bow." I said to the two of them.

Both, immediately, bowed down. Their eyes went wide with horror. They tried to move, but their attempt was in vain. Their limbs won't even budge.

"Learn what is the price of acting carelessly, without knowing who your opponent is." I stated. "Know why your body won't move according to your command?" It was a rhetorical question, their mouths still stayed shut.

I chuckled darkly. "An advantage as a pureblood, I could easily control other's bodies and minds. But I prefer to make them do something against their own will..." My smirk changed into a sly one. Once I released my true power, even only by half, I will also release my true behavior. Evil, sly, unforgiving, and the list still goes on. "It would torture their mind, the greatest pain to exist."

I don't even know why am I acting like this. I was usually calm, and collected. Maybe it's because I feel disgusted by these nobles. Maybe it is because they had been spoiled too much. Maybe it's because they have underestimate me. Or maybe it because all these times, I had been suppressing my power for too long, that it want to burst out of me.

"Hashizuka-sama," Sakki mumbled. "I think it's enough..."

I stare at her. Sighing, I released the both of them from their restraint. "I lost control, didn't I?"

She nodded, opening her mouth, but closing as she saw something behind me, approaching silently.

My body shivers in anticipation. This feeling... I knew it. It's him. He had come to see what is the ruckus all about, isn't he?"

"Hashizuka." I heard he said lowly, dangerously.

And I couldn't help but feeling the rush of nostalgia coming back to me.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: So, how is it? Is it good? Bad? Disgusting? What? I need critics;_;**

**Big thanks to: **

**Alliana2312  
xXDark-Fallen-angel  
XxBubblegumHandgunsAndReeses xX, and  
unknown-girl (who I assumed as Hida... It's you right?) **

**For reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! I feel honored and really, really, really, really happy!**

**Reviews, critics, and comments? (Would improve my writings!:D)**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hashizuka." I heard his voice, filled with authority and power. It was, no doubt, Kaname's voice, the same voice that always reassured me then.  
His feet are stepping closer, closer to me. I stayed silent, my once happy eyes were rather empty. Emotionless. Hollow.  
When he was close to me, enough to actually made some sort of a physical contact, he stopped. "Care to explain, what happened here?"  
I turned, facing him eye-to-eye. I was too lazy to explain anything to him, so I gave him a stupid answer. "Nothing."  
His eyes narrowed, just slightly. "That didn't really explain anything, Hashizuka." He stated. "What are you doing? Are you trying to harm your soon-to-be classmate?" Though he form it as a question, it sounded more like a statement.  
I glared at him. This is the reason why I didn't really enjoy my brother's presence most of the time. He just loved to see me suffer like this, didn't he? He always try to make me feel like I'm the one at fault. "What if I say, they harm my dignity, Kaname?"  
Aidou, who heard my lack of honorific, glowered. "Use a sama or anything when you adresses Kaname-sama!"  
I completely ignore his words, finding no reason to call my own brother with formal honorifics. "Is that your reason?" His long, slender fingers, grabbed a few strands of my hair. I flinched feeling the slightly affectionate gesture. I remembered the way he always comforts me then, in a brotherly way of course.  
I nodded sternly. He brought my hair closer to his face, smiling coldly. "You haven't change." His lonely, hollow eyes stare at me. "Your still reeks of lavenders."  
I tensed even more as the closeness began to play more scenarios of my past. I didn't realized how much I've missed him, he who always comforts me and loves me like a good big brother. Or maybe not? What if all his action and soothing words were fake? What if all his love wasn't really given to me because he really do loves me, but because I looked just like her? Because my presence is needed to reawakened her?  
I slapped his hands away, glaring at him like he's an evil monster or some sort. Well, in one way, he really is an evil monster. But if I say that he's a monster, then I, too, will be counted as one.  
"I'm sorry, Kaname." My voice was soft, but it sounds threatening somehow. "But does it really matter if I changed or not?" It's not like you care, I added in my mind.  
His gaze softened even more at me. I only reply it with a death-glare. I started to walk away from him, Sakki following me silently from behind. "And Kaname?" I stopped, turning back to face him. "You should really watch your pawn. They disturbed me and even tried to attack me without knowing who I really am. I didn't appreciate that." I stated, turning back again. My feet stepped randomly. I didn't really care to where it brought me, I just wanted to be alone for now. To feel some sort of peace.  
Not that I'll be able to really felt at ease, no. But what's wrong with trying?  
"Sakki?" I mumbled, closing my eyes. My long, and thick eyelashes brushed my cheeks softly. "I want to be alone for now, you won't mind, will you?"  
Her eyes went wide for a moment. Of course, I wasn't one to really enjoy solitude. I couldn't help but feel lonely, weak, if I am by myself. But just this time, I want to be alone. "Of course, Hashizuka-sama." And in a flash, Sakki was gone.  
I sighed, walking towards a random tree, and leaning on it. My heart actually hurts, I never really want to act cold to my own brother. He always treat me nicely when we still lived with Mother and Father. But I don't want him to love me because I'm the only way for him to see his lover, but I want him to love me for me. If he can't do it, then just leave me. But still, my betrayer heart aches.  
A rustling sound quickly snapped me away from my thought. I felt another's presence immediately, cursing myself that I don't realized it earlier. "Who is it?" I half-shouted. "If you're just another member of the night class who's here because they think I'm a threat, I swear I'm not here to harm any."  
A figure with perfectly messy yet stylish maroon hair walked out from behind one of the trees. His bluish-gray eyes show no emotion whatsoever. His pale skin and charms made it obvious that he's a vampire, not that I didn't realized it before, his aura was different than any other human. At first sight, I immediately knew who's this man is. Senri Shiki, my cousin. Though I must say, he is quite attractive, even among other vampires.  
"...I'm not here because I thought you're a threat." He stated, his tone of speaking didn't show any other emotions aside from boredom. His face, too, was as flat as a surfing board. This man was too expressionless for his own good.  
I sighed, staring at him curiously. "Then why are you here?" I raised one eyebrow in confusion.  
His face remains apathetic, though he quirk his eyebrows ever so slightly. His eyes didn't betray any emotions, much to my chagrin. "I was aware that there is Dorm President Kuran's little sister here." He answer truthfully.  
Hmm? He knows that I'm Kaname's little sister? Then why does that little spoiled brat and that stupidly genius Aidou didn't? "You know who I am?"  
He nodded, his feet moving towards my sitting figure. He, much to my surprise, nonchalantly took a seat beside me. Most vampires are terrified of being so near to the purebloods. Seeing one willingly sit besides me is a rather new thing.  
I managed to mumble a small 'how'. He stared at me, ignoring my question completely. He lied his head on the strong, old tree and closed his eyes.  
I looked at him confusedly, wondering why would he feel tired when the night have just started. It wasn't long until I realized that he was also a model, a famous one at that. I could recall seeing his face in loads of fashion magazines. My heart feel a slight pity towards him. No wonder he is tired. For a nocturnal creatures like us, staying up awake when we were supposed to be sleeping must be tiring.  
My hand, as if moving on it's own accord, moved slightly to feel his hair, stroking it ever so softly, feeling his smooth, silky maroon hair under my skin.  
His eyes sprang open as he feel the touch, then he stared at me weirdly, as if judging that I am some sort of a lunatic.  
I pulled my hands in a quick jolt of surprise, my eyes went from the calm and collected into utter fear, and not to mention, embarrassed. I could feel my face warm up as tingles of pink started to form itself on my porcelain white cheeks.  
"I-I'm so-sorry... Wasn't thinking..." I stuttered, my voice was barely above a whisper. Without waiting for his response, I quickly stand up on my feet, straightening my slightly crumpled dark blue short skirt. "I need to go." I stated, walking away from the ground, leaving an apathetic Shiki Senri to himself.  
I sighed heavily, glaring up at the dark menacing sky above. My eyes narrowed, studying the beautiful form of the moon. The light was gentle and soothing, different than the sun's that, to most of my kind, is evil and too bright.  
"Hashizuka-sama," I heard someone stepping beside me, holding my hands firmly. I sighed again, knowing that Sakki was the one holding my hand. Her tone was somewhat cheerful and jumpy. "Have you cool your head off now?"  
I nodded, grinning at her slightly. She smirked back, showing her long white fangs slightly. "You looked too... Jumpy, Sakki. What is it?"  
Her cheeks were pink all of a sudden, she jumped and stuttered. "I- I was... I was just happy that Hashizuka-sama's now in peace!" She exclaimed somehow nervously.  
It didn't take a genius to figure that Sakki is lying. She was a terrible liar, after all. She gets all jumpy and nervous every time she did. Something clearly happened in the meantime I was alone. Well not particularly alone, since Senri decided to join me, even if it's only for a mere few minutes. But I decided to ignore her lie and pretend that I am fully convinced.  
"Oh, well then, okay. Would you mind if we go back to Kaien's house? I'm not really in the mood to be outdoor."  
I didn't really need to ask her. I know that even if I go there without asking Sakki's decision, she would follow me nevertheless. But just to be polite, and friendly.  
She only nodded in response, skipping through the dense forest like a sated little child.  
I sighed and follow her silently.

To Be Continued

**A/N: okay this is short… sorry for the late update, school is literally prohibiting me from making any stories T^T I'm glad that I could find times to continue this fic:D**

**Big thanks to all reviewers! And I reply every reviews through pm, and for those who review as a guest, I'll just say my thanks here!:D**

**Cassandra: Thank you for reading and reviewing!:D you're awesome!**

**Kozakura: OMG your review really helps me a lot:"D thank you for giving me tips and all! I'm happy to know that you think it is interesting:D. I'll try my best to follow your advice!:D thank you thank you thank you!:D**

**Well, that's all. Sorry if its short! I'll try my best to update asap and longer! Till next time! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Blood I Longed**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE! I will be changing the point of view into a 3****rd**** person perspective, so please do not be confused:D.**

Hashizuka sighed happily once she had arrived to Kaien's house. She breathed silently, looking at her left and right. She couldn't help but wonder of Sakki's whereabouts. Just a few minutes ago, when both were still at the dense, and unbelievably chilly—the kind of chilly that makes you shiver and feel uncomfortable—forest, Hashizuka is a hundred percent sure that Sakki is still in front of her. Now where could that pinky doll be?

Her body tensed slightly as she feels yet another's presence behind her back. She could feel a pair of eyes digging holes into her back. She shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably on the sofa that she sat on. "What were you doing outside, vampire?" the voice was husky and menacing, yet somewhat behind the layers of the tone, Hashizuka could feel nothing but immense pain and loneliness. "And to even let out such a threatening aura. What was it all about?" the voice, presumably a man's voice, demanded.

Her somewhat snowy eyes turned to look at the man before her. He was attractive, if not, simply magnificent and stunning. His silver hair was short, and not to mention, messy as it's strand goes here and there. A pair of lavender orbs met silver, leaving a tingling feeling of uneasiness in her stomach. She could see all the emotions there, swimming freely like a fish in the ocean. His face falls into an even deeper scowl as he realized that the lady in front of him was studying him quite intensely.

The elegant white-haired girl snapped away from her thoughts as she heard the man's growl. It took her only a few seconds to know that the young man before her was the currently hot topic in the nightlife world. Zero Kiryuu, the hunter who was changed into a vampire by the Kuruizaki-hime, Shizuka Hio when his parents were cruelly massacred by the same pureblood. Ever since then, his hatred for vampires, especially purebloods, have changed from a mere dream-job to pure hatred.

"Answer my question, vampire." He stated coldly, his tone making the poor Hashizuka shuddered. She only shakes her head, not wanting to answer his question. This is pathetic, she thought. Why would she, one of the strongest ultimate pureblood to exist, being threatened by this pathetic ex-human? Her once terrified eyes shifted into an icy stare, cold, heartless. "Answer me."

"Why would that be one of your concern, hunter?" Hashizuka stated, tilting her head sideway. His glare at her grow more intense, but the newly confidence Hashizuka didn't even the slightest bit waver as she returned his glare back with the same intensity, just slightly more… softer. The glaring competition went to an end when Yuuki's voice chimed in.

"Zero!" She exclaimed, staring at him with a meaningful look. "She is a guest and she's to be treated correctly!" Yuuki's tone was slightly desperate, which pissed the slightly angered Hashizuka. How dare he make her sister, her innocent, cheerful, and jumpy sister, has such a desperate tone to her words? "Sorry, Hashizuka-san!" Yuuki turn her attention to the silent vampire on the beige sofa. "Zero is constantly like this… so please don't take it to the heart."

Hmmph, nice to know I wasn't the only one, Hashizuka thought, ignoring the urge to roll her eyes and snort. She didn't dare to do that, as that would make her seemed so unlady-like.

Zero leave with a scowl, walking away from the disgusting—as he would thought—vampire. "You know, Zero didn't really hate you all that much…" Yuuki mumbled all of a sudden, making the annoyed pureblood raise her eyebrows at her. "He usually took out his bloody rose when he met a vampire… he didn't. That means he is only annoyed or some sort."

This time, Hashizuka didn't even bother to hold her rolling eyes. "Nice to know I was being treated 'specially'." She grumbled, standing up from the plushy delicate seat, her feet stomping slightly to her room. Just where is Sakki when she needs her the most?

To say that Hashizuka was flabbergasted is a rather fitting statement. Sakki was actually in her room the whole time, cleaning the room and putting all of her friend's items to a honeydew suitcase. "What are you doing?"

Sakki smiled up at Hashizuka cheerfully, grabbing tins of blood tablets, throwing it down into the suitcase. "Of course, packing! What else?"

She grumbled in annoyance. How could Sakki be so stupid sometimes? Just the thought that the doll-like vampire could be serious like how she was a few hours ago was impossible. Right now, she looked too innocent for her well-being. "I can see that." Hashizuka rubbed her temple impatiently. "I mean, why are you packing my belongings?"

The other vampire could only chuckled seeing her precious master's action. "We will be moving to the moon dorm, you see. Takuma told me that earlier!"

Her master shot up warily, looking dazzled and bewildered. "Takuma?" she asked, as if asking that she heard correctly. Sakki's eyes, realizing her own words, widened in shock. Oh no, she did not just say that! "You mean Takuma Ichijou? Wait, since when do you use his first name to address him? Do you even know him? When did actually he told you that we need to move?"

Poor Sakki could only nervously scratch the back of her neck absentmindedly. Curse herself and her bigmouth! Now Hashizuka-sama is bombarding her with questions she did not know how to answer! "Urm… I am a childhood friend of his…?"

At this, the once confused and extremely curious Hashizuka Kuran was bewildered. She stared at Sakki oddly, which makes the latter gulp down and sweat profusely. "You knew him? How? Why didn't you—" her words were cut as Sakki pulls her hand, two suitcases on her other hand.

"We need to go now!" she stated nervously, hoping that her beloved master and so-called 'role-model' forgot about her words earlier. She was stupid. She never thought she would say that she was a close friend of Takuma, or even know him at all. Sakki never really want anyone to know her somewhat complicated relationship. She wants to keep it alone. Well, at least, until the time finally came to actually tell anyone. She didn't expect it to be this early.

Hashizuka, feeling her best friend's discomfort, immediately abandon the topic. She was still curious, yes, and it's starting to form some sort of turmoil inside of her. But she would never make her friend feel uncomfortable. She would ask her later, when the time is right… Hashizuka didn't know precisely when, but the tremendously clever pureblood know that the time will come.

As both finally arrived at the moon dorm—which looked like an elegant mansion instead of a dorm—they were welcomed by a pouting Aidou, a bored Kain, and cheerful Ichijo. "Hashizuka-sama, Sakki." The emerald eyed Ichijo said, still smiling widely.

Hashizuka merely nodded, but the fact that Takuma called Sakki with her nickname, which the person only let few call her so, hadn't slip her mind. She growled internally, becoming more curious by the time. "I'm sorry, Hashizuka-sama, to act so ruthlessly without knowing who you really are." She was slightly surprised by Aidou's words as he bow, this time, in his own accord. She smiled when she could feel the sincerity in his tone. He didn't act because he was disrespectful or anything. He was just too loyal to Kaname that any possibility of a threat would make him charge.

The pureblood nod again, her radiant smile comforting all around her. "No need to say sorry, Aidou." She said, touching his shoulders. "Stand up, I've already forgive you long before you said sorry." Her reply makes the cocky, stubborn, and arrogant noble's eyes went as wide as flying saucers. She isn't anything like Kaname Kuran, he thought. If it's her older brother the one that he stupidly disrespects, he would surely obtain two disgustingly large red hand imprinted on both cheeks by now. His slapping hurts awfully.

The sound of a soft, graceful, elegant, yet carefree laugh fills every ear of the vampires that are currently presence. "No need to be surprised, Aidou." Hashizuka stated, still laughing softly. Her laugh was like bells ringing in a beautiful summer day, even though vampires literally loathed summers. The sun was like thousand times hotter on that damned season! "If you are actually comparing me with my brother then, I am seriously offended."

Kain, who stays silent until now, raises his eyebrows in confusion. Most people would be tremendously honored when someone was comparing them with the successor of the Kuran pureblood. He is, after all, filthy rich and unbelievably strong. Then why does his own little sister hate to be compared to him? "Don't be confused, Kain-san." The voice of Sakki interrupted Kain's thought, making him even more confused then he already is. How could both of these girls read their minds like it was no big deal? "Hashizuka-sama—"

Hashizuka frowned a little. "I thought I've told you to stop calling me with sama, Sakki."

Sakki sighed, then nodded. "Hashizuka hated to be compared with her brother. It feels as if people are comparing which one of them is better." She explained fluently, as if she was used to explaining the reason to many people before.

All three nodded, bowing their heads lowly. "Now, would you please enter the dorm?" Ichijo said, the smile never leaving his face. His emerald orbs glistened brightly, encouraging the pureblood and her friend to come in. "Oh, and Hashizuka-sama?" Hashizuka twirled backwards, facing the grandson of the fearful Asato Ichijo. "Kaname wants to talk to you. He's in his room. Do you need me to bring you there or…?"

Hashizuka almost frowned at the idea of meeting her brother again, but frowning isn't really a good way to show off your bad-relationship with a sibling, so she smiled instead. "No need to escort me, Ichijo." Tilting her face sideway, her fake smile—which looked like a super honest smile—widen a bit. "I could sense him by scent and aura from a mile radius, so I could easily know which room is his." Ichijo nodded, as the three young fit men took the suitcase from the ladies, and bring them inside. "You go to your room first, Sakki." She said, staring at the door. "It would probably take long until I could peacefully go back to my own room."

Sakki, knowing that the siblings aren't really on good terms with each other, nodded solemnly. "Just go back as fast as you could, okay, Hashizuka-sa—Hashizuka?"

The white-haired lady could only fake a smile and walk inside, making all heads of the night class turn facing her. All of them bowed respectfully, knowing who she is, after they went through Ichijo's endless explanation and seeing Kaname's punishment to Aidou and Ruka who disrespect her. She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No need to be so formal," she eyed all of them, before finally walking up the stairs to the second floor, following the scent of her older brother.

She stopped in front of a wide, wood double doors. She sighed for the thousandth time for the day—or night, if you mention it on a human's point of view—and knock the door. She could hear a small 'come-in' and open the door cautiously, making sure no noise was made. "You asked for my presence, Kaname?"

His crimson, hollow eyes stare at his little sister for a while, his expression shifted into a dull one. He cared deeply for her little sister, even if her little sister didn't think so. And to even add more sorrow, she looked perfectly like her… the exact same hair, eyes, skin. The only different that Hashizuka looked more childish compared to her… the one he loved so much, the one he cared and hold so much. Just thinking of her could make him feel forlorn. "No need to be so formal with me, Hashizuka." He stated, walking away from the windowpane, towards a scarlet sofa with elegant beige trimmings here and there. He sat there, his elbow on top of the armrest. "Come, sit with me."

The girl could only frown, but sit there nonetheless, though she keep a good five feet distant from him. He puckered his beautifully treated face—the face that make him look like a carefully sculpted porcelain doll instead of a human, or vampire—in annoyance. Why would his beloved little sister keeping her distant? Did she not miss him as much as he missed her? She tug her hands and hold her closer to him, making her breathing stuck in her throat.

"…Kaname? What are you doing?" she longed her brother's embrace, yes. But that doesn't mean that she'll easily gave in to the annoyingly comfortable warmth.

He bury his face on her smooth, silky white hair. Kaname murmured some words that Hashizuka couldn't really comprehend, but she did not care. "Just let me hold you like this for another moment." He spoke with his picturesque voice, almost making her shiver in delight.

But she didn't really gave in there, she doesn't want to be a weak person in his eyes. No matter how much she want to stay in his arms there and lay her head on his shoulder, lap, anywhere, and let his hands hold her waist in a warm embrace, she doesn't want to be called as a pampered pureblood. She scooted away from him, glaring at her older brother sternly. "Don't hug me if you don't want to, don't hold me if you don't even love me as your sibling." Hashizuka stated firmly, struggling so hard not to waver and hesitate in front of him.

His usually expressionless face was painted with curiosity, confusion, and hurt. "Who said I've never loved you? What makes you think like that?"

She looked away from his eyes, afraid that if he keeps staring into those breathtaking crimson eyes, she might hesitate further than she already did. "You only loved me because of her, didn't you?" she raised herself from the comfortable sofa. "You only loved me because I'm the key to her awakening! Because if I didn't exist, she would stay asleep for forever!"

His hollow eyes turned sorrowful, though the expression wasn't really clear to his face. "You really think of me like that, Hashizuka?" his hand hold her wrist, preventing Hashizuka from running away from him. "I loved you not because of that, but because you're my little sister!" he exclaimed somewhat angrily, but remaining calm somehow.

Her eyes were cold as they meet his, stern, and stubborn. "Liar didn't deserve to be trusted." She snatched her slender hands away from him and leave the room at such an inhuman speed. He gazed sadly at the door before closing it, throwing himself to the bed, somehow managing to keep himself look elegant. He could hear a soft knock and Ichijo's voice outside of the room.

Ichijo peeked in from the door, looking sadly at his friend. "So I assumed it went bad?"

Kaname didn't respond, staring emptily at the ceiling above.

* * *

Hashizuka stomped away from the repugnant room—as she said—angrily. How could he just ignorantly hugged her like that? And even stating that he really do loved her! How could someone lied so much in one day?! Just the thought of her older brother made her want to throw things away and went into a rampage mode, which could cause the whole academy to explode within seconds.

It was only a few minutes later did she realize that she is completely clueless to where her room is located in. Being on a bad mood already, she almost throw away a beautifully carved made flower vase with intricate patterns engraved from every point. She could barely hold her anger when she heard a familiar, apathetic voice from her back.

"In a foul mood already?" his voice was calm and almost expressionless, but there's a single hint, just a faint glint of curiosity attached. The pureblood turned and scowled at him, making him tilt his head and looked at her confused. He looked so innocent despite his being as a vampire.

"Yes!" she exclaimed wrathfully, making Shiki raises his eyebrows, completely bewildered even though his face remains emotionless. "first, I have to deal with my despicable older brother, then I don't know which room is mine!"

His bored look stare into her angry one. Somehow, just somehow, his eyes and his presence calm her down, slightly, but still. "You could always ask." He stated fearlessly. Yes, that's probably it. Senri Shiki is the only one—aside from Sakki—that didn't treated her like some sort of a God. He treat her like she's just another vampire, and that is the reason why she feel comfortable with him, despite only meeting him for a few hours.

The pureblood blinked three times, then cursing herself mentally. He's right! She's not the only vampire living here! She could always ask somebody, and due to the somebody's respect, they would surely escort her to her room, that for unknown reasons, sounded so appealing right now. She sighed, again, then look straightly at her cousin, even though the latter didn't really know that he is her cousin. "Do you know where my room is, Shiki-san?"

He nodded, and walked ahead of her down the carpeted hall. She took it as a gesture to follow him, and stepped behind him. He stopped in front of a room with double doors, similar to Kaname's, just slightly smaller. He gestured that the room is hers, making her cautiously open the door. "Thank you, Shiki-sa—"

"Just Shiki is fine, Hashizuka-san." She was bewildered by how Shiki addresses her, but let him call her anything he wants. It will be weird if he called her Kuran, after all. And she liked how he didn't really call her with sama or other annoying honorifics that she had become accustomed to.

Hashizuka nodded, smiling. Her anger was already dissipated into thin air. "Thank you, Shiki."

He nodded, then turn to leave to his own room. She stepped inside of her room, immediately falling for the beige-colored bedroom.

The room was painted with beige color, and on the top of the walls are painted black with the form of ribbons. The room was not as wide as Kaname's, but it was, indeed, large. There is a window, covered shut with Prussian blue curtains. There was also a king-sized bed with white sheets and black blanket, both being her favorite color. There are wooden bookshelves at the side of her room, complemented with midnight blue and black armchairs and an alice blue coffee table. There is also a private bathroom for herself to use.

She sighed throwing herself at the comfortable, bouncy bed. It was a long day indeed.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Was it too short? I'm not really one to write long at such a short time:""" but I'm afraid if I don't update now it will be quite long until I could continue!:"D**

**Again, thank you for those who reviewed and favorite and also followed my story! I'm honored! And again, to the people who reviewed anonymously:**

**Cassandra:  
Thank you for 'loving' the chapter! XD I'm very honored I have such an awesome reader like you!:'D thank you for your supports! Of course I'll reply to your review! It would be such a shame to ignore a great and magnificent soul like you!:D thank you!**

**Well, that's all for chapter 3! 'till next time! RnR?:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I have nothing but my OCs and stacks of imagination…**

**A/N: OMG sorry for the late update! But I have an excuse!D: school hates me so much and decided that it would be best if they have like piles of exams in a day. My laptop got taken by my mom to assure her that I will study… sorrysorrysorry:"D**

* * *

To say Hashizuka was rather flabbergasted is a correct statement. She was sure she went to a deep sleep just now… but then where is she?

It was a moment later until she realize that she is, indeed, asleep. _So this is a dream, hmm? _But to say that it was a dream isn't really correct… it felt so real, which could only mean one thing. And no, it's not the slightest bit pleasing. She was in the past, a piece of _her_ clouded memories. She doesn't hate _her_, but Hashizuka hates _her_ memory. Full of… dread and sorrow.

Hashizuka quickly scanned the room she was in. Cold stone walls, with pieces of fabrics, decorated with a myosotis flower emblem, was stretched quite far. The floors, also made of stones, was also cold and unforgiving. She doesn't really know where she is, remembering the fact that the Heartstrings' Queen had visit loads of places when she was still awake, but from the look of it, she is, most likely, in a dungeon or basement.

Knowing that she would not be awake for a while longer, she chooses to walk through the eerily creepy room. She was somehow dressed in an old-style pure white dress and white stilettos, the annoying clicking sound of the shoes echoing on the hallway. She stopped when she came to a beautifully carved iron doors, with thousands of myosotis flower engraved here and there. Hashizuka's slender hands were about to reach the doorknob when she realizes that she was only a fragment of soul there, so she could easily pass the door without opening it.

Before she could take a step in, her sensitive ears caught the voice of loud screeching, screaming, and other things she didn't even dare to decipher. Swallowing up all her fears in one gulp, she hurriedly step inside, her eyes, almost immediately, went as wide as flying saucers when she saw what was there to welcome her view.

The enormous room was barely lit with fire torches at some point, making it slightly difficult to see even with pureblood's enhance vision. The room, which could be called as an archive library, as there are loads of secret file sections here and there, was literally a mess. The books were spread out of its rack, some were even torn. Papers were flying everywhere, some were at the floor, tore into unrecognizable pieces of trash. Tables and chairs were broken, their legs were stuck into some walls and other places. Book racks were empty, some were even fallen to the ground and broken.

But none of the tremendous chaos could compare to the center of the library.

There, sat a girl, with white hair, pale skin, and everything similar to Hashizuka, wearing the same white old-style dress as her, but with more intricate designs. The fancy and elegant dress was stained with blood practically everywhere. She was staring sadly at four stacks of crystal dust, scratching another pile of pearl dust with pure hatred, screaming in agony. She was crying loud, too loud for Hashizuka's hearing.

"No, no, no. You all promise you won't leave me!" she yell loudly to the mist of air, her powers emitting from her body, making the already-destroyed room even more messy. She turned around sharply, staring hatefully towards Hashizuka with her bloodshot eyes, as if she could see her there, making the girl shudder in fear. She screamed, her long nails and fangs protruding, making Hashizuka even more terrified.

When the girl cried loudly and fall, Hashizuka could do nothing but stare at her with pity. She resembles her a lot. Hashizuka already noticed that it was indeed, _her_ memories, and the mourning lady before her was the Queen herself. Ironic, how even the queen could mourn and feel.

Hashizuka's feet, moving on its own accord, step toward her. Just another step and she would be there, beside the queen, comforting her even though the lady couldn't even see, or hear, her. She was, after all, bonded with such a complicating ways. She, somehow, could feel her sadness, radiating into her.

And apparently, unfortunately, the last step towards the queen was also the last second of her dream. She jolted out of her bed, sweating profusely, her breathing ragged. "Hashizuka!" a familiar voice sprung into her ears, making the said-girl turn her head to the pink-haired girl at the side of her curtained-bed.

She didn't respond immediately, staring at Sakki weirdly, and finally speak when she could finally found her voice. "What is it, Sakki? Why are you in my room?"

Sakki, deciding that her master was no longer breathing hard, sigh gladly. She stared at her, sitting beside her on Hashizuka's comfortable bed, and smiled absent-mindedly. "I was about to wake you up since class is starting within an hour… and when I came, you were practically tossing everything from your bed. I was panicked, you know?" her gaze faltered a bit, indicating that she was indeed, concerned. "What happened?"

The pureblood rose from her bed, moving towards her private bathroom with a night-class uniform in hand. Before she turn the doorknob, she looked at Sakki and smiled kindly. "It's nothing, now go, I need to get ready."

Sakki nodded, skipping away from the room. Hashizuka's eyes went hollow and emotionless as she bathed herself in the coldest water. One fact about Hashizuka is that she likes, no, loved, cold water and cold weathers, or everything cold. It somewhat gave her reassurance that she is in reality, not dreams. That she is really a solid form, not a mere body pulled by a wandering soul to see the soul's horrible past.

She had always loves the Heartstrings and their member. The last time she visits their place—England, on a countryside very near from London yet remain unoccupied as the place was very deep within the somewhat mystical forest—she was treated fairly, if not, completely praised as a queen. Well, not exactly like a queen, but nonetheless, she was literally pampered with everything.

After fifteen minutes of cleaning herself, using her favorite shampoo with the fragrance of Lavenders, Hashizuka dried herself and put on her new night-class uniform. She also tied her hair up neatly, since Hashizuka hates it when she was studying and pieces of annoying bangs and other part of hairs decided to close her vision.

She was about to step out of her room when she accidentally caught a crimson velvety jewelry box on her desk. She curiously walked towards it, grabbing it softly, and open the lid cautiously. Her eyes went wide as she saw the thing that was inside of it.

Laying there was probably the most beautiful necklace that anyone had ever seen. It chains were created of pure white gold with beautifully elegant sapphire, shaped in a myosotis flower. The pendant was sapphire with crystal decorations. She opens the small pendant to see a lady similar to herself, just slightly different and older. Beside her were four other people with blonde hair, two girls with ocean blue eyes and yellowish gold orbs and two mans with cobalt blue orbs and emerald eyes.

Their smile, face, and everything was literally flawless. It was so beautiful that Hashizuka could barely hold her emotions altogether.

But that wasn't the thing that made her surprised.

The fact that it was _her_ photo made Hashizuka's eyes even wider than flying saucers. And how did the expensive necklace was even there the first place?

Deciding that the necklace was too beautiful to be wasted, she put the simply breathtaking necklace on her pale, delicate neck. She holds the pendant firmly in her hands before stepping out of the room. _This is a new day._ She stated absent-mindedly on her mind. _A new class, new friends, new everything. Act like you are a respectable and honored pureblood._

With that thought sternly implanted on her mindset, she yanked the door open rather harshly—the bang wasn't too loud to be heard from afar, but still—and close it more softly. She followed the dimmed hallway—vampires loathed over-lighting in any form—to the sitting room, where everyone was waiting for her.

As her feet descended the tiled stairs, every pairs of eyes were on her. As if on cue, all bowed so low that Hashizuka thinks it would only be mere inches until they lips could kiss the floor. Only three wasn't bowing there. One was so cheerful, that her demanding aura was covered by her volatility as she hummed a beautiful tune. Another one was only bowing slightly, his apathetic look remained bored. The last one, however, was making Hashizuka's heart ached painfully as his lone, solemn gaze met hers. She was still angry with last night's incident, she chooses to ignore his looks of longing. _It's not like he longed for me anyway. How despicable of him, to show someone affection when all he thinks is another's presence._

Her face and expression didn't betray any emotions, as she, without any words walked ahead of the rest of the class and stop when she was beside Sakki, who was singing happily and literally shining bright. "Ah, there you are Hashizuka! You took so long~" she chirped randomly. The pureblood could only stare at her best friend in utter confused. What happened to Sakki? She's cheerful, yes, but not this cheerful…

"Let's go, then." His voice was soft, but audible to all. If anyone other than the night class hear it, they could probably misinterpret Kaname's order as an invitation. But it was, indeed, an order. He raises his hand for Hashizuka to take. The girl, not really catching his intention, was only staring idly at his hand, then raises an eyebrow. "Purebloods are expected to walk in the front, to lead." He explained.

Even though Hashizuka was a bit hesitant on walking alongside of him, tangling their slender fingers together, she did as what was told. If she deny his request—or rather, order—it would be humiliating for him and so ungraceful for her.

As both walk toward the gates—or the door to hell, as Sakki said—Hashizuka's enhanced ears could hear the thousands of screams. The girl sighed, knowing what was awaiting in front of her. "I believe you know the day class girl's tradition?" Kaname whispered on her ears quietly, making sure no other vampire hear it.

Hashizuka frowned slightly, after making sure that no one could see her expression of course. Her face twisted in disgust. "Yes, if you could count screaming for boys is a tradition." She stated disgustedly. "Don't they know how to not act like a barbarian? Despicable."

Kaname chuckled lightly beside of her, eyeing her neck confusedly. "What? Is there something on my neck? Or are you hungry?" she said, glaring at her so-called 'older-brother'.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he questioned, his red-wine orb glinting in somewhat sad expression. He touches the pendant, his thumbs wiping the beautiful carving. His eyes went even more hollow when he opens the pendant and took a peak of the picture.

Hashizuka could feel the sadness radiating from him penetrating into her. She gazed sadly at her older brother. Then realization hit her hard, and her fingers snatch the picturesque pendant away from his hands. "It is none of your concern." She stated firmly, walking ahead as the gate was now wide open.

Kaname could only swallow all his sadness and walk towards his class in long strides.

* * *

"Sakki," the noble twirled around to see her precious Takuma was sitting behind her. "Come sit with me?" he asked, smiling all-too-brightly. Sakki was used to it, though. This is one of her secret, and she would never admit this out loud, but she loves his smile. His bright smile.

The noble turn her head to Hashizuka, as if asking for permission. "What about Hashizuka?" she raises one of her pink eyebrow.

Hashizuka chuckled slightly, smiling at her best-friend. "I'll be sitting there," she pointed to a seat near a window, next to Kaname's seat. She doesn't want to sit beside him, but nonetheless, purebloods are expected to sit together in a throne-like seat. Sakki nodded, then half-jumped, sitting right beside Takuma.

_Here comes nothing_. Hashizuka internally growled, hating that she have to sit beside of her brother. She throw herself—so unlady like—to the seat and glared at the window. She could feel Kaname closing in, sitting beside her slowly. "What's the first subject?"

"Vampire History." His answer was fast, as if he could remember all the subjects without thinking. She sighed, annoyed. Among all the subject, why must history? No, she like history. It's fun to learn. But seriously? As a pureblood, she was expected to know all the vampire history. She doesn't need any repetition. "Pureblood's history, to be exact."

At this, she almost fall out of her chair. _Pureblood_ history? That would only means she need to study about _her!_ That. Is. Simply. Annoying.

The teacher come fast, ordering them to open page 679 and read. After that, he would ask some questions. Annoying questions.

And apparently, luck isn't on Hashizuka's side today.

Page 679, chapter 57, topic A, written in capital letter, 'THE HISTORY OF THE HEARTSTRINGS'.

"Kaname," she whispered at her brother. His brother looked at her confusedly. "Are you okay? You know, we're going to study about… _her._"

He nodded, looking at the book absent-mindedly. She could bet all her money that he doesn't even read that. She was glad that there are no photos of _her_, or else, all would be extremely curious to why does she looked the same as _her_.

"It is okay," Kaname merely shrugged. "They only know few things about her." He added, flipping the page randomly.

Hashizuka sighed and glared at the book. Her eyes were filled with hatred and annoyance. "Ms. Hashizuka?" her eyes shot wide open when she heard the sensei addresses her with utter respect, yet there was a slight annoyance in his tone. "Would you kindly explain to us about the night where the main branch of the Queen's family got massacred by the Dewfields?"

She cursed inwardly, not because she didn't know the answer, she knew it as she had seen the night with her own eyes. And no, it is also not because her teacher—Akihisa-sensei, so they called—was addressing her with not much respect, as he is only a mere noble. But it is because she hates the story, and Kaname was also beside her, hearing everything she said. His words rang into her mind again. _They only know few things about her._ That's right, Hashizuka thought. She wouldn't have to explain all, as none here really know what happened exactly then… right?

"All of the Queen's siblings, which include Edward Heartstring, Patricia Heartstring, Alfred Heartstring, and Josephine Heartstring were all cruelly murdered in one night," Hashizuka recalls, trying to remember Aliciana's explanation when she was visiting the Heartstrings before she came to the academy. "They were murdered a week after their parents were also slaughtered by the same Dewfield. The Akiramanas, the Dewfields' strongest aristocrat servant, were also there. There are three of them at that night, if I'm not mistaken. The Queen was the only main branch of the Heartstrings that survived the night, as she avenge her sibling's death by murdering the Akiramanas and one of the Dewfield, but the other Dewfield manage to escape and until right now, remain unseen." She explained thoroughly, while Akihisa-sensei nodded happily, sated by her long and detail answer.

"I didn't expect you to know that much, whatsoever," he flipped through his pages and write something, probably additional score. "As expected from the Kuran pureblood, they know literally everything!" Hashizuka ignored the urge to roll her eyes. Oh, Akihisa-sensei, if you only knew, there are still loads of things I didn't mention about the night. "As you all knew," he began his lecture. "Until right now, only few really know the Queen's true name and current whereabouts. Some said that she was already death, seeing that it had been centuries time that she didn't show up,"

"I could sense a but in there," Hashizuka's sensitive hearing caught a whisper from the middle of the crowd. Of course there's a but! The Queen was still alive!

"But," the white-haired pureblood almost laugh when she heard the same voice as before jeered happily. "Some also said that she is still alive, slumbering deep under where no one knew, with her most trusted people also there, sleeping. One said that once she was awaken, a war will rise among the Queen's clan, the so-called strongest clan of the vampires, and the Dewfields, their immortal enemy, once the Dewfields also awake their long sleeping head, Arahira Kaylene Dewfield."

All shudder when they hear Akihisa-sensei's somewhat terrifying words. Only two remain calm, both are Kuran purebloods. Kaname was unaffected since he is heartless, or probably he already knew long before the teacher decided to explain. Hashizuka knew since her last visit to the Heartstrings' manor in England Countryside was filled with long lectures and explanation by the oldest daughter of Helen Heartstring, Aliciana Heartstring.

She could still remember her visit to the long deserted mansion of _her_. Aliciana was there, accompanying her while explaining all the tragedy that had happen. Angela and Daniella also came, and not to mention their somewhat noisy cousins Tania and her twin little sister with mismatched eyes, Selene and Selena. Oh yes, her last visit there was fun at some points, but more boring at most points. And not to mention, Hashizuka's head was always spinning there as she must remember all of the Clan member's name with their colorful looks (meaning: different hair color and eyes, despite the fact that their related.)

Akihisa-sensei continue his long lecture without any caring, as Hashizuka stare outside the glass window absent-mindedly. _This is going to be a long night…_

**To Be Continued**

**OMG HOW'S THAT?! I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! AND THE SHORT CHAPTER! GOSH TOMORROW'S MY EXAM AND I HAVEN'T READ ANYTHING DUE TO MY SO-CALLED HOLIDAY OUTSIDE THE TOWN!**

**But I looooove the reviews you gave me! And not to mention some that followed and favorite this story! Thank you! *bow* I could never thank you guys enough!**

**And actually, I've made some prequels of this story trololol. Its about Sakki's past and the story of the 'queen'! AHAHAHAHA:D**

**As usual, anonymous review replies~:**

**Cassandra:  
Thank you! I can't believed you tell me I have talents! Do you know how much flattered I am?:"D and sorry, the queen's name must remain unknowned for a while~ but you will eventually found out who! The story's moving on!:D**

**Lead:  
Thank you for reviewing and 'loving' the story!:D and your question… I myself, don't really know /shot. This story will not be too focused on the romance, I repeat, NOT TO FOCUS ON THE ROMANCE:O (calm down dude) so yeah let's just see throughout the time which pairing would I put more interest to… but it will be, presumably, shikixoc (if you knew the answer fi why didn't you answer faster-w-).**

**Till next chapter! Review!:D**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORSTORY NOTE

Ficchii, reporting on February 19, 2013.

I am very sorry for the delay of the update, but unfortunately, I could not find any proper time to continue writing this fic. Believe me that I have spent days and nights trying to find the right time, but none came. My national exams are coming closer and closer, so I was forced to be separated from writing for a while.

BUT FEAR NOT, LOVELY AND KIND PEOPLE.

There are try-outs this week, but an idea come to my mind and it decided to pester me and try to find another time to write HARDER. And the fifth chapter of TBIL is currently ongoing! Yeay! I would try to update fast, but expect me to update in this weekends.

Again, I am very sorry for the delay:(.

Loves, Kisses, and Virtual Cookies  
Nabila Fakhirah


	7. Chapter 5

Night by night pass, boringly, if Hashizuka might add. Nothing had ever happens after three whole weeks that she had been there. Well, aside from a disgusting dream that is. It struck her nerve how the so-called 'Queen's' unsleeping soul could be so depressing at times. And why was she only dreaming of the bad memories? Oh right, because apparently the unsleeping soul that remains attach to her was her depressed moments. Curse her luck.

The appalling dream, for the week, was few days after her sibling's death. She was unbelievingly distraught and decided to visit one of the Heartstrings' noble best-friend, the Cassanovas. And, yes, she went there when she's still in lunatic-mode, and definitely acts like a complete nut there. After several, long hours, she somehow managed to sense the presence of the Akiramanas—the Dewfields' loyal dogs, to put it harshly—and drink her to the point where the not-so-poor young noble could barely feel, see, or sense anything. And that's when she pulls her heart out and literally ate it. And not to mention, before the 'Queen' touches the young noble, she force the Akiramana to feel—the Dewfields force their loyal dogs to drink sips of their blood so they could turn the Akiramanas into ultimate weapons, which mean not being able to feel emotions aside from love to their own clan or hurt, physically and mind.

Yep, the Queen of the Vampires was a scary person indeed.

Hashizuka was just comfortably lounging on her massive bed, clearly satisfied that there's currently no class for tonight and tomorrow night. She eyed the walls with mild interest. Everything was almost perfect. Well, that is until she heard the light knock on her doors. Resisting the urge to roll on her bed and screamed a loud "GET LOST!", she sighed and mutters a small "Come in." She knew the one that is across the door could hear her. Vampire had gifts, that includes enhance senses. Whoever is disturbing her better had good reasons, or else she would dust them!

Stepping in was her best friend, which slightly pissed her, but also made her felt a gush of relief. Well, no matter how ridiculous is Sakki's reason to disturb her, she would never kill the cute noble. Well… she won't kill anyone anyways. "What is it, Sakki?"

She shrugged and casually threw herself at Hashizuka's bed. "Aliciana contacted me yesterday," she mumbled incoherently, rubbing her cheek with Hashizuka's soft, black blanket. Raising one of her white eyebrows, her eyes stare at her, silently asking her to continue. "She said the time is really getting closer… she want you to prepare yourself…"

Hashizuka sighed, rolling in her bed like an immature child. There's no wrong in wanting to be an innocent child… right? "Why didn't she just call me instead?" she asked, closing her eyelids. Aliciana could be really confusing sometimes—no, most of the times. Different than Daniella that was so easy to read… she chuckled at the thought of the brown-haired vampire. Daniella was always the noisy and immature one. Well, she is the youngest daughter of Helen Heartstring…

Sakki shrugged once again, eyeing her master with amused eyes. "She said that my reaction is funnier than yours," Hashizuka rolled her eyes. What kind of excuse is that?

The noble's eyes went down from Hashizuka's face, to her pale neck. She smirked when she sees the necklace she was wearing. "So you decided to wear the necklace, I see."

Hashizuka's eyes went wide, looking down at her neck, holding the pendant with utmost care. "It's beautiful," she mumbled, closing her eyelids again and visualizing the pitiful Queen, smiling sadly at her. The same smile and place when she last seen her in conscious state, the last night where she could talk with the Queen, even if it's just a part of her unsleeping soul. "Do you know who gave it to me, Sakki?"

Sakki nodded, grinning happily. "Helen and Helena gave it to me before we left England. They told me to give it to you…" the girl scratched the back of her neck nervously. "But the idea of giving it to you… you know… slip my mind…" she chuckled nervously, afraid that Hashizuka would be angry. But the girl merely rolled her eyes in a unlady-like manner, resulting a relief sigh from the pinkish girl. "Aren't you interested on going around the town, Hashizuka? There are plenty of things we haven't seen before…" a grin showed up at the mildly-pale face of Sakki. "Up for a little bit sight-seeing?"

Her lady only gave a hum of approval before walking out the door happily.

* * *

This is the reason why Hashizuka never went out of the dorms before.

Well, to put it short, she need to report to the dorm leader where will she be going, no matter what level of vampire you are, and apparently Hashizuka does not have a very peaceful relationship with the so-called 'Dorm-Leader'. Grayish orbs scanned the intricate door with a hard, piercing glare before swallowing all uneasiness and knocked softly at the door. "Kuran Hashizuka, reporting in." This isn't going so well with Sakki chuckling amusedly at her back. It's getting quite annoying, in fact.

"Come in." the voice didn't hesitate on answering. Like usual, her oh-so-beloved brother had this odd way of sounding so authoritative, even if the one that is hearing it is on the other side of the door. So she opens it quickly, with Sakki right behind her. She eyed her brother, which was sitting on the sofa with an untitled book in his hands. Wine colored eyes eyed the younger pureblood warily, and annoyingly, with so much sadness laced there. "How may I help you, Hashizuka?"

The girl coughed awkwardly, putting her hands together at the front of her hips. She doesn't like the way he was staring at her. It made her feel guilty for something that wasn't even her fault, and that's not good. Why does he have to have those eyes that screamed 'I'm an emo who will always be sad' every single time? It disgruntled her. "I am requesting your permission to go… sight-seeing around town…" she trailed off rather incoherently. It doesn't matter how pretentious Hashizuka is, this man always manage to throw her off her cool stance.

He raises his eyebrows in amusement. "And who will accompany you? No one is allowed to go out alone." He spoke out, finally closing the odd-looking book and put it beside him.

The nervous pureblood stared at the dorm-leader oddly, as if asking him 'What do you mean who? Who else would follow me everywhere without hesitating?', but seeing the pure look of curiosity—he could act it out for all she knows, but nonetheless—in his eyes, she decided to answer him, albeit a little bit warily. "Sakki would want to accompany me…"

He chuckled. He freaking chuckled. The emo man just chuckled in front of her. "Well then I must say I'm sorry, Hashizuka. I have a task for Kugayama and Ichijo, therefore she can't go with you. But I'm sure Shiki won't mind showing you around town now, would you Shiki?"

As if on cue, the blank-faced teenage vampire showed up just in front of the door. He nodded immediately, but slowly. She glared at Kaname heatedly. "What task are you giving Sakki? Why couldn't you let anyone else help Ichijo-san?" she demanded rather harshly. Well, it was her best friend that he's using… so yeah…

"It will remain a secret. You could go now."

So Hashizuka stomped her way out while pulling the still blank-looking vampire along with her.

* * *

After a full hour of going around the town, Hashizuka and Shiki still didn't know what to do and where to go. The hour has been filled with awkward conversations and silent. Hashizuka isn't usually socially awkward, nor was she the type of person that likes to go around town without knowing where to go. But she is clueless to what kind of place is available in this small town. And Shiki? Well, he certainly knows his way around town, but he is too damn silent to voice an opinion. _This journey will at least be more fun with Sakki… even though she is as clueless as me in this town, we would somehow find our way…_ Hashizuka groaned out loud, ignoring the still-blank look she gets from Shiki. She really craves for sweets now… "Shiki-san?" he looks at her, so she assumes he is asking her to continue. "Do you know where to get ice cream or something around here?"

He blinked a few times before nodding and striding towards, she assume, the direction of the ice cream shop. With both of their long legs and fast-walking, they manage to get there in mere seconds. Hashizuka didn't even bother to read the shop name sign, for she is too excited on the thought of delicious ice creams… and a moment of rest from Shiki's blank stare…

They quickly took a seat in the more deserted corner, both sitting across each other. Hashizuka scanned the menu for a few minutes before a waitress, looking like she's barely seventeen, skipped to their table with a wide, full grin on her face. She has flickering blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a rather… huge… assets. "Hello~ I am Maria Renatha, and I will be your waitress for today~ how may I help you lucky couples?"

Hashizuka choked on her own saliva, while Shiki merely eyed the presumably foreign waitress with mild interest and the same blank look. A couple? What the hell makes her think that they're both an item? What will they be? The odd-colored hair couple? He has maroon hair for God's sake! Well… she does have a white hair… but that's out of the topic. Shiki didn't even bother to decline her previous statement, deciding to say his orders instead.

Not knowing what to say, she merely voiced "The same as him…" before the waitress skipped out again. She eyed him with heavy curiosity. "Why didn't you deny her statement?"

He merely shrugged and answered with the same monotone. "It's pointless." Well that sums it up, Mr. Obvious. At least try something! She scoffed before doing the same as him, eyeing the passing-by people with mild interest from the window of the shop.

* * *

They eat fast, not greedily but fast. After paying for their sweets—Shiki decided to pay for the both of them, even though Hashizuka insisted that she will be paying for her own self, in the end Shiki wins—they both head out from the shop with Maria still looking as cheerful as ever, waving behind them screaming "Visit us again soon~". The first plan was to head to the dorms now, for it's already late, meaning the sun has risen. Yes, they went out at night and yes, the ice cream shop is open 24/7. But unfortunately, something caught Hashizuka's attention along the way.

"Hey, Shiki-san—"

"Shiki." He stated. "The san is annoying."

She chuckled awkwardly. "Well, okay, Shiki, is that a bookstore?" she points at the pretty huge store with books put nicely and tidily there. He nodded silently, which he silently regrets. She didn't squeal, but her usually dull grey eyes suddenly shone brightly. Too bright, he thinks. "AH! We have to go there! Please? Please please please please? Pretty please with cherries on top? I'll add blood sauce if you want!"

What? Why is she suddenly acting like a child, when she is supposed to be a majestic vampire? And he didn't even said no (yet), why is she begging him like he did? And what the hell? Blood sauce? What the he…licopter is that?! But of course, it's Shiki we're talking about, so he hides all confusion in the usual blank mask he owns. So he nodded, albeit a little bit worriedly for his superior's health. She 'yes'-ed out loud before skipping, yes, skipping, to the bookstore with a happy tune he didn't know exist. He followed after her, not wanting the now out-of-character Hashizuka to get into trouble.

"I promise you this won't be long, Shiki~! Just a few minutes! I'll just have to buy a few novels, and comics, and some other random things, and we'll be heading back to the dorm~ follow me~!" comics? Ichijou-san would go along with her well then, Shiki thought. But whatever, this shouldn't be that bad right? She'll be done in a few minutes, right? She won't go crazed over book, he know it. She will fulfill her promise and they will be back in the comfort zone of Cross Academy.

…right?

* * *

What Hashizuka said by minutes end up as hours. It had been an hour past vampire's bed time, which means Shiki is unbelievingly tired. Surprisingly, the pureblood didn't even break a sweat. She held five freaking large bags filled with novels, comics, and pretty much other things which to Shiki, wasn't even the slightest bit important. She skipped to her room after saying "Thank you for helping me around town, Shiki~" and went out from his enhanced view.

When she arrives at her room, Sakki was already waiting with a lopsided grin on her face. "You looked happy, Hashizuka. How did the day goes?" she? Happy? Sakki should take a look in the mirror before she said that. The pinkish girl practically emits light!

"Good. I went shopping for books…" Sakki flinched, remembering her first time shopping for books with Hashizuka. She literally went through hell that day, and she ended up getting her whole body sore for the next whole week. Poor Shiki, to have to go through that kind of torture… everyone knows Hashizuka is a sucker for books… well, not everyone… "What about you?" Hashizuka raises one of her eyebrows. "You looked like you're happier than a child who gets his first candy…"

Sakki chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Well… I did what Kaname-sama told me to… with Ta—Ichijou-san…"

"Hmm? And what did that man told you to do?"

Sakki grinned again, winking at her best-friend and master. "That shall remains a secret for now, Mistress~! Now I need to go to bed. Sleep well, Hashizuka!"

Hashizuka smiled contently after her best-friend wet out. "Sleep well, Sakki." She tossed her shopping bags away, intending to clean it up tomorrow morning, or night, change her clothes, and immediately went into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: AND THAT IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF TBIL! Thank you for your reviews and favorites:***

**For review replies~ I have reply most of your reviews through PM, but this is for those I maybe haven't reply…**

**Kaname: Well, for how the Queen and Kaname is related, you must wait patiently until the next chapters;). Thank you! and I've update! Yey!**

**Dark Void Princess 21: I don't know if I've reply you yet… but thank you for your review! Really?:O I was trying so hard to not make her a Mary-Sue… I don't know if I managed to do so… ahaha sorry, English is my second language so I don't really speak it that well… wish I had a beta-reader:-/. **

**Cassandra: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!:'D you made me soooo happy~! I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time:( but school has been evil… thank you~:D**

**I know I said I'd update in the end of the week… but… I just noticed that I had a test then… so I decide to finish this early today so sorry for any rushed and weird parts… thank you for reading!:D**

**Review your thoughts please!:D**


End file.
